oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Abyssal Bludgeon Buff
Abyssal Bludgeon Buff This week's update is here and we've got a couple of Abyssal changes. The bludgeon is receiving a buff to the special attack as well as Scions and Orphans getting a graphical upgrade. We've also got duel arena win and loss tracking and an updated report abuse interface! Abyssal Bludgeon Buff The Abyssal Bludgeon has been buffed to deal more damage per missing prayer point with the special attack. For each prayer point you are missing the special attack will now deal 0.5% more damage rather than 0.3%. This will make sure you're getting a bit more bang for your buck when you decide to risk your prayer being low. Duel Arena Wins & Losses You can now see how many wins and losses you've had at the Duel Arena! Check the scoreboards found around the arena and you will be shown your wins and losses at the top. You will also be shown a message in the chat box when a duel ends showing your total wins and losses. This message is filtered and can be hidden. Abyssal Scion & Orphan Graphical Upgrade Both the Abyssal Scion and Abyssal Orphan has received graphical upgrades. It will now be much easier to distinguish between Abyssal Spawns and Abyssal Scions during the fight against the Sire. Those of you fortunate enough to get your hands on an Orphan will also find that it now resembles a fully fledged Abyssal Scion. Updated Report Screen We've updated the Report Abuse menu, adding some options that were not previously offered in OSRS, such as 'Offensive Name' and rewording others for consistency with Jagex's other products. In other news... Other changes/Quality of life *Nigel the Deadman has been spotted lurking in the Lumbridge graveyard. Bugfixes *The Smoke battlestaff has been retopologised to prevent the polygon limit being reached. *Players should no longer get stuck inside the Duel Arena after a duel. *Spirit tree patches now display the correct state faster when teleporting to them. *Some multi-stage achievement diary tasks have been restructured to resolve issues where their progress got confused. *Catherby allotment patch data and Taverley tree patch data will now be transmitted from a larger area. *The Max cape's configured value has been lowered. This doesn't affect the price you pay when you purchase it from Mac, but it changes the cape's protection priority when you die. *Various typos in Quest Journals have been corrected. *The Max hood no longer changes the jawline on male characters. *Building mode can now be activated more consistently while inside your PoH. *The Juvinates encountered in Temple Trekking are now immune to both poison and venom in order to resolve bugs caused when they die to these effects. *Corrected punctuation and grammar in a number of quest journals and achievement diary tasks. *The Jar of Souls is now an additional drop. *Highlighted the game message for infernal tools running out of charges. Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team